Solo a tu lado
by Miku09
Summary: Contiene Zelink. Un espantoso accidente separa a Link de su mejor amiga de la infancia. En cambio, Zelda promete por todo lo alto vengarse por él para que pueda descansar en paz. Lo que ella no sabe es que le espera un largo camino lleno de sorpresas...
1. El indeseado accidente

Los rayos del sol lucían más brillantes que nunca en la mañana de Áltarea. Todo el ambiente era tan agradable: la fresca brisa mañanera mover las verdes y brillantes hojas de cada árbol, las risas de los niños al jugar alegremente, el sonido del agua limpias y cristalina correr por cada rincón del río, el cantar de los aves…Todo estaba lleno de paz y tranquilidad.

Una joven rubia disfrutaba de la suave brisa al sentir que rozaba dulcemente su rostro y mecía su cabello dorado mientras descansaba a la sombra de un gran y robusto árbol. En la muchacha se podía observar una expresión tranquila acompañada con una cálida sonrisa, ya que era una de sus habituales y típicas costumbres. El sonido de las grandes aves volar hizo que la chica cerrara lentamente los ojos, hasta caer en un ligero y agradable sueño.

El tiempo pasó volando y unas campanadas anunciaron el por fin esperado mediodía, ese molesto ruido provocó que la rubia abriera los ojos como platos mientras daba un pequeño salto. Intentaba recuperarse del ''pequeño'' susto mirando cada rincón que le rodeaba, sin embargo, llegó un momento en la que notó un notable peso sobre su hombro izquierdo. Giró lentamente su cabeza hasta ver a un pelirrojo de cuerpo robusto sentado a su lado, y resulta que había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de esta, de ahí venía el desagradable peso que sentía la muchacha.

-Por la diosa…¡Malton!¡Te he dicho que no te acerques a mí de esta manera! ¿Es que acaso no entiendes mi idioma? – Gritó la chica, levantándose rápidamente del verde y fresco césped y apoyando sus manos en su cadera.

- Queridísima Zelda… - Se arrodilló ante la susodicha y puso su par de manos en su pecho, mirándola directamente a los ojos con un profundo amor. – Mi amor hacia ti es tan inmenso como el universo, te sugiero escapar juntos y hacer una feliz vida juntos, sin obstáculos en medio de nosotros. – Agarró una de las manos de Zelda y empezó a acariciarla como si fuera pura porcelana.

-No quiero que me demuestres tu amor no correspondido, y menos de estas maneras – Inmediatamente Zelda quitó su mano de las del pelirrojo de mala gana. Ella odiaba que le hiciera eso, sobre todo Malton, su odio hacia él es inimaginable.

-No te gusta que demuestre mi gran amor hacia ti porque sé que eres muy tímida, pero cuando el idiota de tu amigo te abraza o cualquier cosa no le dices nada. - Malton estaba demasiado molesto, quizás por las anteriores palabras que dijo la rubia y sobre todo, al recordar esas escenas que acaba de mencionar.

-Primero, no soy tímida, y menos contigo. Segundo, solo nos damos abrazos amistosos, nada más. Y tercero…¡No es un idiota! – Subió de tono, para ella era demasiado molesto que insultaran a su mejor amigo. Siempre andaban molestándolo y Zelda lo defendía con todas sus ganas.

El robusto Malton se quedó callado mirando a la chica demasiado sorprendido. La rubia nunca hablaba en ese tono, siempre decían que ella era la chica más tranquila de toda Celéstea. Hasta algunos pensaban que todas las chicas excepto ella estaban como una cabra, lo cual no es verdad.

-Vale, vale. Pero que te quede claro que esto no acabará así. Hoy ganaré el Torneo Celeste y tu corazón me pertenecerá. Tenlo por hecho. –Poco a poco se fue alejando, dándole la espalda a Zelda y caminando con calma, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mientras veía al pelirrojo marcharse del lugar la rubia quedó pensativa por las palabras que Malton dijo:

-Torneo Celeste…El Torneo Celeste…¡Por la diosa!¡Es dentro de una hora!¡Debo de irme!

Tras decir esas oraciones la chica empezó a correr como si detrás tuviera una multitud de Maltons intentando atraparla. Su objetivo actual era dirigirse a la academia de caballeros.

Después de un minuto corriendo por fin llegó a la academia, bajó deslizándose por la barandilla de las escaleras y se paró enfrente de una puerta. Sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió de golpe la puerta y se dirigió con mucha prisa hacia un chico rubio, que, aún estaba durmiendo dulcemente.

-¡Link!¡Despierta!

La rubia le susurró innumerables veces al chico, incluso algunas veces llegaba a gritar bajo, pero su esfuerzo era en vano, el chico seguía en lo suyo.

-Zelda… - Pronunció el dormilón y agarró a Zelda de la cintura haciendo que esta cayera encima de él. Era posible que se encontrara soñando con su mejor amiga y, sin darse cuenta, la había abrazado incoscientemente.

La chica se sonrojó hasta no poder más y escondió su rostro en el abdomen del rubio. Llegó un punto en la que Link comenzó a notar un líquido frío en su pecho, eso lo hizo despertar y sintió a alguien encima de él. Bajó la cabeza y vio a Zelda, con la cabeza apoyada en su propio abdomen. El rubio notaba como sus mejillas lucían un rojo carmesí nada más que pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba su mejor amiga y él. Siguió notando el frío líquido y de inmediato sentó a la rubia al borde de su blandita cama.

-¡Zelda!¡Estás bien!¡Dime algo! – El joven empezó a agitarla de los hombros al ver un líquido rojo saliendo de la nariz de esta.

La rubia notó como alguien la agitaba bruscamente y gritaban su nombre. Al escuchar una voz familiar volvió en sí. Sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo cuando vio a su mejor amigo muy cerca de ella. Intentó ocultar su sonrojo con un débil saludo:

-¡Buenos días Link! – Sonrió dulcemente e inocentemente.

-Buenos días y…Tienes algo en la cara… - Señaló el rostro de la muchacha.

Zelda se levantó y se miró en el espejo del baño. La chica se puso muy pálida al saber que…¡Había tenido un derrame nasal!¡Enfrente de Link! Ahora mismo la chica vivía el momento más embarazoso en toda su cortita vida, podría atreverse a no salir de su cuarto durante años.

Se limpió corriendo la cara y volvió con su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué era lo que tenías? – Preguntó confundido el chico, le importaba mucho su amiga, incluso podría dar su propia vida solo por salvarla.

-Debes prepararte, dentro de un rato es el Torneo Celeste y no debemos llegar tarde. – La chica ignoró la pregunta del rubio, no quería que se enterase por nada del mundo o ella ya no existiría.

-Pero…

-¡Nada de peros! Ve a darte un baño mientras que te preparo algo para desayunar.

Link asintió con una dulce sonrisa y se fue a darse un baño, tal y como dijo la rubia. Mientras tanto, Zelda se fue al comedor para cumplir con sus palabras.

Después de quince entre veinte minutos el rubio ya estaba más que listo para dirigirse a su destino. Sin más que decir, ambos se pusieron en camino para ir al Torneo Celeste, donde le esperaban los alumnos, profesores y el director.

Al llegar de una caminata, al parecer llegaron a tiempo, por suerte, aún no había explicado el objetivo que debían cumplir. Los alumnos estaban charlando entre ellos, esa era prueba suficiente de estar tranquilos.

Al poco rato, el director subió un par de escalones para subir en un pequeño escenario de madera. Agarró una campana e hizo que sonara por esa zona para que los alumnos le prestaran atención. Todos los jóvenes que se encontraban allí posaron su mirada en él y cerraron sus bocas.

-Buenos días queridos alumnos. Hoy concluye el Torneo Celeste para comprobar lo que habéis aprendido en clases durante todo el curso y observar la conexión que tenéis con vuestros propios pelícanos…

Tras la larga explicación del director, todos los alumnos fueron a prepararse bebiendo un poco de agua o cualquier otra cosa. Mientras tanto, Malton y los suyos andaban como si fueran los reyes de la escuela. Pasaban en medio de los alumnos, los pisaban a caso hecho, le pegaban collejas y solo le contestaban a sus víctimas un ''¡Yo no he sido!'' y se iban tan panchos. Llegó un punto en la que el pelirrojo pudo ver a Zelda charlar y reír felizmente, por lo que se acercó poco a poco hacia ella, pero también veía a Link, a Malton le desagradaba la idea de que su amor estuviera con el rubio todo el tiempo, típicos celos.

-Hola mi querida Zelda – Hizo una reverencia, y acto seguido, la dio una rosa a la susodicha. – Hola Don Nadie.

-Que gracioso Malton – Contestó la rubia con muchísimo sarcasmo. Inmediatamente se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Ya vienes a molestar?

-Espero que sepas que yo ganaré este Torneo Celeste, en cambio, tú perderás. – Dijo mirando fijamente y con mucho odio a Link.-

-Muy bien, me alegro por ti. – Este apuesto joven ignoró al pelirrojo. Verdaderamente, el pobre rubio tenía que aguantar sus bromas pesadas y más, y ya cansa tanto que pasa de él y lo ignora.

Malton y los suyos se fueron murmurando algo acompañados por una sonrisa malévola. Los dos rubios ni se inmutaron aparte de que no le importa nada el tema de esa charla.

Zelda se dedicó a observar la rosa con algo de asco y grima con la mirada.

-Deberíamos quemarla. – Dijo la rubia aún mirando a la flor.

Link cogió la rosa, se acercó sin que se dieran cuenta a las vallas de madera que daban con el mar de nubes y tiró la flor a las tierras inferiores. Se acercó a la chica con total normalidad.

-Qué pena que Malton la hubiera tocado, seguramente ya estaba muerta del asco. – sin poder aguantarlo, Zelda rompió a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo.

Pasó cinco minutos, la rubia recuperó el aliento y los alumnos ya estaban preparados en la plataforma de lanzamiento. El sonido de un silbato dio comienzo el torneo y poco a poco los alumnos se lanzaban para llamar a sus propios pelícanos. Aunque siempre había algún tonto que se olvidaba llamar al ave y los maestros debían rescatarle.

Todos iban a por el mismo objetivo: la copa del pelícano.

Cada uno de los participantes volaban a diferente velocidad, unos se lo tomaban con calma, al contrario, otros intentaban ir como la rapidez de un rayo. Unos alto y otros bajo. Unos deprisa y otros lentos…Todo era tan irracional…

Entre todos los pelícanos que había de diferentes colores solamente unos destacaba más entre ellos. Tenía plumajes rojos como el ardiente fuego y a su lado un ave de su mismo tamaño con plumajes azul pálido que en cualquier momento se podía mezclar con el propio color del cielo. Esos pelícanos pertenecían nada más que a Link y Zelda, siempre y donde fueran iban juntos, aunque lloviera tortugas.

Daba la casualidad que el joven rubio se encontraba algo inquieto. No paraba de mirar un lado a otro. Sus nervios comenzaron a aumentar haciendo que temblara ligeramente. Su acompañante no podía quitarle la vista de encima, la tenía muy preocupada.

-''¿Y si tiene miedo a las alturas? No…no puede ser eso…'' – Pensaba una y otra vez la rubia, le importaba mucho su amigo. Le preocupaba que estuviera así. – ''Zelda, no resolverás nada si no le preguntas.''

La chica, que iba a poca distancia detrás del rubio, aumentó un poco de velocidad para quedarse a su lado. Quiso mirarle a esos ojos azules tan brillantes que tanto le llamaba la atención y sobre todo que amaban, pero le resultó imposible ya que el muchacha miraba únicamente a sus propias manos.

-Link – La chica lo llamó con la voz de preocupación. El chico solo pudo mirarle a los ojos, con el temor en su mirada. -¿Qué te ocurre? No veo en ti tus ganas de volar.

-Zelda…Mi instinto dice que algo va a ocurrir. Y tiene que estar Malton y su pandilla involucrados, no los veo por ninguna parte. – En su voz se notaba el miedo que tenía al pensarlo.

La rubia visualizó cuidadosamente cada rincón de su alrededor, y solo había una cosa que aclarar: el chico tenía razón.

-Estarán planeando algún plan para sabotear el torneo. ¡Pero mira el lado positivo! Si ellos no están cerca no podrán molestarnos. – El intento de animar al rubio fue en vano. Este seguía con la cara completamente llena de nervios y miedo.

-Pero tú no lo has pensado con claridad. Ellos podrían hacer algún ataque a distancia para no levantar sospechas. – Zelda se quedó tan blanca como la nieve virgen. Nunca llegó a pensar que Link tuviera teorías tan extraordinarias y reales en su vida.

-En eso tienes razón… - Dijo con una voz preocupada. – Será mejor que vayamos a buscarlos, la Diosa ni sabe que pasará con esos.

Link asintió y se pusieron en la búsqueda enseguida. Exploraban todos los alrededores del cielo, descendieron hasta el gran mar de nubes que escondía a las tierras inferiores para buscarlos por lo bajo, ascendieron hasta el nivel de altura donde quemaba más la estrella que llamamos Sol, rodearon todas y cada una de las zonas que estaban separadas de Celéstea, y todo sin encontrar respuesta del paradero de Malton y los suyos.

Ellos sabían que no tenerlos a la vista no era de fiar, ya que cuando menos te lo esperas te pueden atacar por la espalda o tirarte por cualquier lado.

Los participantes del Torneo Celeste seguían compitiendo por la copa. Zelda sabía que debían seguir participando, porque tarde o temprano Malton saldría de su escondrijo y todo volvería a la normalidad.

-Link, deberíamos volver con los demás. No creo que el tonto de Malton aparezca.

-Tienes razón. – Dijo con firmeza acompañado de sinceridad. – Buscarlos es una pérdida de tiempo. Debemos regresar cuanto antes o estaremos como unos imbéciles buscando a un tipo que nadie conoce y que estará vagueando por cualquier otro lado. – Esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Zelda asintió y se dirigieron hacia sus compañeros, que aún volaban intentando arrebatarle el trofeo que harán convertirse en ganador a quien lo cogiese primero.

El pelícano del rubio volaba ligeramente, con naturalidad. Escuchó una velocidad inhumana y comenzó a revolotear con muchos nervios. Link estaba asombrado por lo que hacía su compañero de vuelo.

-Hey chico, tranquilo. – Acarició suavemente el plumaje del ave. Pero este seguía revoloteando.

Esa velocidad se iba acercando cada vez más y más, hasta que el dueño del ave pudo ver a Malton junto con su pelícano acercándose a ellos con una velocidad que nadie podía imaginar. El rubio pudo ver que el pelícano tenía cuatro cohetes rodeándole el cuerpo.

-¡Corre chico corre! – Gritó Link con los ojos muy abiertos. Él mismo sabía que Malton tenía el propósito de golpear el pelícano para algo dolorosamente tremendo.

El ave de plumajes rojos voló con todas sus ganas pero el esfuerzo valió para nada, los cohetes que hacían avanzar más al malvado Malton y su pelícano les alcanzaron. El pico del pelícano del pelirrojo se clavó insensiblemente en el torso del compañero del rubio. El ave rojo gritó haciendo un grito con gran dolor que hacía a cualquiera que lo escuchase taparse fuertemente los oídos con tan solo que sus tímpanos no explotasen. Esto hizo captar la atención de la rubia, que estaba más avanzada que ellos.

El gran ave rojo dejó de gritar y también de volar, no podía moverse por culpa del dolor tan inmenso que corría por sus venas. Su querido dueño y él cayeron hacia las tierras inferiores mientras que Malton se deshacía de los cohetes y yéndose del lugar del crimen.

Zelda, tras ver todo lo sucedido, mandó a su ave a ir tras el rubio y su compañero para así, intentar llegar a tiempo para salvar sus vidas.

Todo pasó tan deprisa…Link y su pelícano cayeron en las profundidades del famoso bosque de Farone seguidos por Zelda.

Aterrizaron en un lugar cerca de la caída del rubio y la chica comenzó a deambular rápidamente buscando a su amigo y al ave. A lo lejos pudo apreciar las rojas plumas del pelícano y rápidamente se acercó a ellos.

Link estaba tumbado en el suelo, con varios rasguños por todo el cuerpo. Respiraba pesadamente y mucho menos que normalmente. Su pelícano igual, no había muchas diferencias entre ambos.

Corriendo con la velocidad que nunca había tenido se acercó a su mejor amigo, sentándose de rodillas junto a él.

-¡Link!¡Por favor!¡Dime algo! – Decía Zelda mientras lo agitaba con un poco de nerviosismo que tenía acumulado en su interior. Link abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a su amiga.

-Zelda… - Susurró muy bajo, para que solo él y ella pudieran escuchar.

-¡Qué te han hecho! Ese idiota…¡Lo odio tanto! – Comenzó a gritar. Tenía un enfado muy grande por lo que le habían hecho, por esta la llevaba clara.

-Tranquila, ese rencor no es normal en la Zelda que yo conozco. – Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa con pocas fuerzas, el dolor que sentía hacía paralizarse. - ¿Cómo está mi pelícano?

La chica se levantó del pasto y se acercó cuidadosamente al animal. El pobre ave estaba incosciente, pero al menos no tenía ninguna herida grave, por lo cual Zelda volvió al lado de Link.

-Está incosciente, al menos no tiene ninguna herida ni nada grave.

Link pudo suspirar con alivio, al menos su amigo le quedaba tiempo por delante, sin embargo, para él se acercaba el final.

-Link…¿Puedes…volver? – El muchacho mostró una sonrisa. La rubia sabía perfectamente la respuesta, y sin darse cuenta gotas de agua bajaban por sus mejillas.

-No llores Zelda, tú misma dijiste que llorar era para débiles. – Murmuró con una voz dulce mientras acariciaba su cabeza para que supiera que aún seguía allí, con ella.

-¡No quiero perderte!¡Mi vida sin ti es como un pendiente sin su alfiler, un vaso vacío! Dime que es broma… - Seguía gritando y gritando. Todo lo que decía se le clavaba en el corazón a Link. Él no quería irse de su lado, y lo peor es que aún no había podido decirle todos sus sentimientos hacia ella.

La chica no paraba de mencionar cosas sin sentido mientras lloraba. La suave mano de Link se apoyó en la de ella, haciendo que esta callara y posara la vista sobre su amigo.

-Zelda…¿Harías una cosa…por mí? – Murmuró con una voz casi inaudible.

-Dime lo que quieras, lo cumpliré sin más. – Aguantó las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas. Quería mostrarle a Link que por él, recorrería todos los lugares que hiciera falta.

-Olvídame…

A la pobre chica se le paró el corazón, ¿era verdad lo que le estaba pidiendo su mejor amigo? Olvidarle…No había cualquier cosa más necia que eso.

-Y-Yo nunca podría hacer eso…No quiero olvidarte, yo no soy capaz de hacerlo…¡No quiero! – Las lágrimas que había acumulado en sus ojos salieron ligeramente.

El último momento de vida de Link ya estaba terminando, él lo sabía. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, agarró fuertemente la mano de su mejor amiga, esbozando una débil sonrisa, y cerró lentamente los ojos…Hasta que su corazón dejó de latir…

-No…No… - Zelda no creía que su mejor amigo, el único que había estado ahí para consolarla, él único que permanecía siempre a su lado…El único que amaba, había hallado la felicidad eterna. - ¡Link!¡Por favor vuelve!¡No te vayas de mi lado!¡Por favor vuelve! –Pidió entre gritos de profundo dolor y lágrimas mientras abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de su amigo.

Zelda no podía perdonárselo, quería vengarse, por su amigo, por Link. El dolor que sentía era muy fuerte, cada vez que una lágrima rozaba su rostro sentía cada vez más y más dolor. Pero una cosa muy obvia le pasaba por la mente…

¿Cómo podrá decirles a los habitantes de Áltarea la pérdida de Link?


	2. La dulce venganza

**Holi chicos y chicas! :D Hoy os traigo el segundo capitulo de este fanfic, aunque no sea mucho x3 **

**Este capitulo creo que es mas largo que el primero, asi que no me extraña si me he demorado tanto en escribirlo. Y también creo que este es mas de humor que drama y romance :v **

**De verdad que intente que fuera de vuestro agrado, ya que no soy buena en nada :'c Debo de decir que este fic solo tendra 3 capitulos. **

**No me enrollo mas disfruten! xD**

_**Los personajes de Legend of Zelda no me pertenecen, créditos a Nintendo.**_

Zelda volvió con gran dificultad a Altárea. Ya no lloraba, en cambio, sus mejillas sonrojadas ya no tenía el brillo de cada día, ahora estaban empapadas por las incontables lágrimas al llorar. Caminaba con demasiada torpeza y tenía la mirada en el suelo mientras se abrazaba a ella misma con mucho dolor y miedo.

El director Gaépora la pudo observar a lo lejos. Gritó un ''¡Dejad de buscar!'' y corrió hacia donde estaba la rubia, muy desesperado.

-¡Zelda!¡Por el amor de la Diosa!¿Dónde estabas? Te hemos buscando por toda Altárea y no encontrábamos ninguna pista sobre ti.

-Papá…Yo…

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? – Dijo en tono de preocupación. Enseguida se percató de que los azulados ojos de esta se humedecían demasiado rápido.

-Es sobre Link… - Estaba intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir a la luz.

Gaépora se quedó de piedra al escuchar lo que le dijo su propia hija. Ahora estaba más preocupado que antes, incluso llegó a sudar frío.

-¿Q-Qué le ha pasado a Link? – Agarró de los hombros a la rubia mientras sus nervios aumentaban por cada segundo que pasaba.

-Él tuvo un accidente y… - Calló literalmente, volver a recordar lo que había sucedido hace un rato era demasiado para ella.

-¿Está herido?¿Se ha roto una pierna o algo? – Dijo casi gritando, los habitantes de aquel lugar solo se dedicaron a observar silenciosamente la situación entre padre e hija rodeándolos a ambos.

-Link ha…ha muerto papá… - Susurró para que su padre y ella pudieran escuchar. Sin poder contener ni un segundo más las gotas de agua que se juntaban en sus ojos dejó que cayesen al suelo.

El director de la academia se quedó paralizado, con los ojos bien abiertos mirando a su hija. Le costaba creer que aquel chico que había cuidado y criado desde que era un niño había fallecido en un repentino accidente de vuelo. Soltó a su hija y miró a la multitud que le observada desde hace escasos minutos.

-Link ha muerto. – Anunció el hombre. En su voz se podía distinguir la pena que sentía hacia el recién fallecido.

Los habitantes lamentaron la pérdida del muchacho, unos susurraban cosas como ''Él siempre estaba ayudando a todos en nuestras actividades'' o ''Fue un gran chico, no merecía esto'' y otros lloraban por su rápida pérdida. Zelda escuchaba cada uno de los comentarios positivos que decían sobre su difunto amigo, incluso personas se les acercaba para decirle un ''Te acompaño en el sentimiento'' y otras cosas con respecto a eso.

Gaépora vio a su hija sentada en el suelo y llorando desconsoladamente. Se acercó a ella y le ayudó a incorporarse.

-Vete a tu habitación, hoy estás soportando demasiado dolor, te vendría bien descansar después de todo esto. – Le susurró acariciando su cabeza suavemente.

La chica asintió y se dirigió a la Academia de Caballeros. De camino a su cuarto se encontró con Cocu y Saria. Al verla corrieron hacia ella. Se puede decir que casi se abalanzan a abrazarle.

-Zel! Menos mal que estás bien…¿Qué ha pasado? – A Zelda le costó entender lo que el chico dijo. Pero mantuvo la mente fría y pudo analizar cada palabra en segundos.

-Hemos tenido un accidente… - Bajó su mirada hacia el suelo. No quería preocupar a sus amigos, y menos que les vieran llorar como una cobarde y llorica.

-¿Cómo que accidente?¿Qué ha ocurrido?¿Dónde demonios está Link? – Interrogó Saria con los nervios acumulados en sus palabras.

-Saria…me cuesta decir esto pero…Link…está en el otro mundo… - Mencionó con dificultad y con la voz quebrada.

Ambos se quedaron de piedra, ¿lo de ''él está en otro mundo'' se refería a que los había abandonado?

-Zel…¿Nos estás gastando una broma? Si es una broma no es nada agradable. – Dijo Saria con algo de miedo.

Zelda le miró a los ojos, llorando otra vez. Su nuevo intento de intentar no llorar se fue de vacaciones.

-¿Esta cara es la de un troll? – Las lágrimas rozaban cada vez más seguido las mejillas de la chica.

-Pero no llego a comprender…¿Qué le pasó? – Interrogaba Cocu rápidamente.

La rubia invitó a sus amigos a su habitación para contarles todo lo sucedido sin que nadie los espiara. Cada palabra, cada detalle que Zelda decía al describir lo que Malton hizo para quitar de en medio a Link enfurecía a sus acompañantes. Cocu odiaba la manera de ser que tenía el culpable de la muerte de su amigo, y Saria tenía las mayores ganas de estrellarle la cara contra el mineral más duro del mundo.

Después de un buen rato, la chica terminó de contar la larga y trágica historia sin poder contener su llanto. Saria miró a Cocu con una cara decidida.

-Zel, nos vamos un momento Cocu y yo. Debemos resolver uno de nuestros problemas.

-¿Qué problema ni que leches? – Saria le miró con cara de asesina y le dio un pisotón sin que la rubia se enterase. – Vale vale, con tu permiso.

Cocu empezó a caminar hacia la puerta en ''modo cojo''.

-Será idiota…

Saria se levantó de su asiento, agarró al chico de una de sus orejas y lo arrastró hacia el pasillo. Cerró la puerta procurando no molestar a la chica que seguía dentro y miró al muchacho con una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Q-Qué quieres d-de mí? – Preguntó con miedo al ver por primera vez a Saria con esa sonrisa.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? - Dijo la chica mientras se frotaba las manos con maldad. Cocu dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro y negó felizmente con la cabeza. Saria suspiró con pesadez. – Haber, tengo una fabuloso plan para vengarnos del asesino de Malton.

-Sip, eso mismo pensaba yo – Saria agarró la cabeza del chico y la estrelló contra la pared.

La puerta que daba con el interior de la habitación de Zelda se abrió con cuidado y entró Saria seguida de Cocu. Se sentaron en los asientos de antes y pusieron una cara de maldad extrema.

-Haber Zelda Zeldita…Según el demonio llamado Saria deberíamos hacer una guerra contra Malton por lo que ha hecho.

-Lo de demonio sobra. – Miró con una mirada asesina al chico que podría tomar como su próxima víctima.

-No quiero involucraros en esto… - Dijo con mucha serenidad en la mirada como en su voz. – Pero no puedo negar que el arte que tenéis para este tipo de cosas es admirable. – Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces…¿Aceptas? – Dijeron los dos a la vez.

Zelda asintió como respuesta. Cocu y Saria se ilusionaron más de lo debido, abrazaron a la rubia y luego se abrazaron entre ellos durante dos minutos. Era muy raro que Saria estuviera abrazando a Cocu, y el chico a la chica.

-Esto…Chicos...¿Estáis vivos?

La rubia empezó a pasar su mano enfrente de sus rostros para intentar llamar la atención de ambos. Saria despertó de su trance y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-¡PERVERTIDO! – Gritó la peliverde para darle un buen puñetazo en la nariz a Cocu. El golpe que recibió hizo que retrocediera unos metros, cayendo de espalda.

-¿Pero qué haces loca? – Subió de tono el chico recién golpeado. Hasta había comenzado a sangrar por el impacto.

-¿A quién le llamas loca cuando toda la academia sabe que estás como una cabra? – Se defendió Saria.

-Por la Diosa…¡Chicos!¡Calma! – Interrumpió la rubia. – Si van a seguir con vuestras peleas de pareja os recomiendo que alquiléis una habitación.

Cocu y Saria se quedaron perplejos por las palabras que dijo Zelda. Principalmente ellos no eran pareja, ya que se odiaban mutua y profundamente.

-¿Estás insinuando que este idiota de aquí y yo resolveremos todos nuestros problemas en la cama? – Saria miró con su típica mirada asesina a la chica.

-Claro, además eso ayuda a que vuestra relación amorosa mejore. – Esbozó una gran e inocente sonrisa.

-…¡Vas a perder tu vida! – Gritaron Cocu y Saria al mismo tiempo.

Comenzaron a correr hacia su amiga. Ella, al ver que los dos fieras iban a matarla echó a correr como alma que se lleva el demonio. La alegría de Zelda había vuelto, ya que mientras corría se partía de risa. En cambio, aún notaba que le faltaba algo muy importante…

Tras haber recorrido toda Altárea intentando escapar de sus dos amigos que la perseguían ferozmente pararon bajo un árbol, a recuperar el aliento que perdieron cuando estaban corriendo con todas sus ganas.

-Oye, en vez de hacer el panoli deberíamos pensar en la venganza que le haremos al creído de Malton. – Dijo Saria una vez que recuperó todo el oxígeno que gastó en su intento de matar a Zelda.

-Ah, no te preocupes por eso, sé que puede ser lo que dé el comienzo de esta guerra. – Contestó la rubia con una voz tranquila y calmada.

-Pues es mejor que comencemos con los preparativos o pronto nos encerrarán en nuestras habitaciones. – Como siempre, Cocu y sus molestas teorías tenían que intervenir. Ambas chicas les miraron con caras de molestas.

-Pues iré a por los materiales, vosotros esperadme en mi cuarto. ¡Y no hagáis ninguna cosa pervertida! – Se iba alejando mientras caminaba hacia el bazar.

-¡Malpensada! – Gritó ambos a la vez.

La rubia ya había llegado al bazar y comenzó a mirar telas de algodón. Escogió muchas partes de telas y fue a pagar. No se impresionó mucho al saber que Paula la iba a atender.

-Oh, que agradable sorpresa tenerte aquí, Zelda. – Dijo la rubia con coletas con mucho sarcasmo.

-Anda, termina rápido que ni quiero verte la cara de ogro que tienes. ¿Y no se supone que debes estar en la consigna?

-Que grosera te has vuelto. Por cierto, me enteré lo que le pasó al guapetón de Link. Pobrecito, seguro que murió infeliz por juntarse con una niña tonta como tú.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? Además, aún te preguntas por qué no se acerca a ti desde que le pediste salir. ¿Sabes por qué no te volvió a hablar? – Subió de tono Zelda.

-Porque no sabía cómo decirme lo que siente por mí. – Fantaseó como una niña pequeña.

-No, era el simple hecho de que si te volvía a ver se le quemarían los ojos.

-Ah… - El corazón de Paula se rompió en diminutos pedazos y no volvió a decir ni una sola palabra.

La rubia por fin se había librado de la chica de la consigna e iba a poner rumbo hacia su cuarto, donde le esperaban Saria y Cocu.

Cuando Zelda llegó a su destino, le mostró a sus dos compañeros de venganza el material y les iba contando el plan paso a paso. Ellos intentaban que incluso el más mínimo detalle les quedara genial.

Al pasar más de una hora de duro trabajo consiguieron su reto: terminar los preparativos para la el inicio de la venganza.

-Bien, ¿y ahora que tendremos que hacer con todo esto? – Preguntó Cocu algo cansado por todo el esfuerzo que dio.

-Malton irá pronto a su habitación para hacer su hora matutina de ejercicio. Tendremos que colgar todo esto antes de aproximadamente cinco minutos. – Calculó Zelda, ya que eso se le daba bien aunque no les gustase estudiar.

-¡Pues vamos!¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo! – Exclamó Saria cargando gran parte de lo que necesitarían.

Entre los tres cargaron todo lo que necesitarían y con sigilo y sin que nadie les viera, se dirigieron al cuarto de Malton. Aún no había llegado para hacer su hora de pesas, así que los tres comenzaron a colocar todo lo que habían llevado.

Una vez que todo estaba preparado, se fueron y entraron al cuarto de Link, que estaba situada al frente de la del pelirrojo.

-Bien, una vez que el ogro esté dentro Cocu saldrá al pasillo, y cuando vea a la víctima salir le preguntas qué le ha pasado. Y actúa como sino supieras nada. – Explicó la rubia en voz baja.

Escucharon pasos por el pasillo y abrieron un poco la puerta para observar el exterior. Era Malton, que se dirigía hacia su cuarto para hacer su hora necesaria de pesas y tener músculos para impresionar a Zelda, cosa que nunca hará.

Cocu salió corriendo del cuarto de Link y se situó en medio del pasillo. Un grito aterrado sonó por toda la academia y Malton salió de su cuarto muy veloz, sudando frío, su respiración entre cortada, eso era buena señal para los tres vengadores. Cocu se acercó a él como si no supiera nada y le preguntó:

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Malton? – Preguntó curioso, aunque realmente no era una novedad para él.

-En mi c-cuarto hay c-carteles…¡En mi cuarto hay carteles de Link pegados por todas partes! – Gritó otra vez el pelirrojo.

Zelda y Saria se estaban partiendo de risa mientras que Cocu se lo estaba guardando en su interior.

-Anda, no digas más tontería y vete a tomar el aire, el ejercicio te está afectando últimamente. – Aconsejó Cocu. Malton asintió y se fue sin rechistar.

Las dos chicas salieron de su escondite para abalanzarse sobre Cocu y tratándolo como un cachorrito, diciéndole ''¡Buen chico!'' o ''¡Lo has hecho muy bien!'', también Zelda le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza mientras Saria le apretaba las mejillas.

Después quitaron todos los carteles que colgaron y los guardaron en un sitio donde nadie miraría… En el estrecho pasillo situado en el techo que da con las rejas del baño y el cuarto de la rubia. Ningún mortal se acercará allí.

-Muy buena esa broma, pero ahora hay que pensar en otra cosa. – Propuso Saria, antes de nada.

-Hacerle pasar un ratillo mal tampoco pasará nada, ¿verdad? – Cocu limitó a decir. Sus palabras causaron que sus dos amigas se miraran con malicia y maldad.

Entre las dos agarraron a Cocu una en cada brazo y se lo llevaron al bazar, donde comprarían todo lo necesario para comenzar a preparar la segunda parte de la venganza.

-Pero Saria, ¿Qué vamos a hacer para este tipo de bromas? – Preguntó la rubia.

-Tengo una brillante idea, solamente necesitaremos un par de cositas…– Dijo Saria, ya lo tenía todo planeado.

Compraron todo lo que Saria necesitaba y se fueron del bazar. Aún no les había dicho el plan que tenía en mente. De verdad, esa chica era todo un misterio.

La peliverde se separó de sus dos amigos para hacer todo ella sola, ya que era sorpresa lo que había pensado. Asi que Cocu y Zelda se fueron cada uno por su camino, haciendo actividades diferentes.

Pasó casi tres horas y la media noche se acercaba. Saria pidió que se reunieran en su habitación para seguir con el plan.

-Bien, ya es casi las doce de la noche y es hora perfecta para hacer esta parte de la venganza. Zelda, esta vez tú te sacrificaras, te daré algo que le tendrás que poner encima de Malton y saldrán corriendo. – Explicaba Saria.

Después de la explicación, la peliverde le entregó el objeto que había estado trabajando todo estas tres horas. Así que la rubia comenzó el plan: se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su víctima y le puso el objeto encima de él. Después se fue con sigilo y entró en el cuarto de Saria.

Cuando Zelda se sentó con sus amigos se escuchó un grito muy agudo proveniente de Malton. Los tres intentaban aguantar las ganas de reír que tenían.

-Malton…Grita como una niñita… - Cocu aguantó más la risa. No podía más.

Los tres se callaron al escuchar pasos cerca, abrían una puerta y se escuchaba una charla:

-¡Director!¡Te juro que esto apareció aquí!¡Estoy maldecido o algo! – Exclamaba Malton mientras le enseñaba un brazo que se encontró encima suya.

-Jovencito, basta de bromas. Es hora de dormir y tengo derecho a descansar mis nueve horas. – Reprochaba Gaépora.

Los tres estaban que se partían de risa. Las ganas de reír eran tan fuertes que por error despertaron a la cocinera del comedor.

-¡Y los niños que no se callan!¡Vaya nochecica! – Gritaba la señora en el pasillo.

Para volver a sus respectivos cuartos, Cocu y Zelda tuvieron que salir por la ventana de la habitación de Saria. Ella disfrutaba mientras veía a los dos sufriendo por llegar a sus cuartos, ya que no era tan fácil escalar las pareces de la academia.

**¿Que les parecio? Que sepan que acepto criticas positivas y negativas, tambien que me tiren pescado crudo.**

**Gracias por los reviews, enserio, me han ayudado para tener mas fuerzas para escribir.**

**Aquí se despide vuestra escritora no-favorita! Os quiero un monton! o/**


	3. Una verdad descubierta

**¡Holi queridos lectores! :D**

**Hoy os traigo el tercer capítulo de este penoso fic, así que espero que os guste c:**

**Me he sentido algo satisfecha por este capítulo, a pesar de ser algo más corto que los otros dos de que he dado gran parte de mí para hacerlo.**

**Por cierto…¡Ya tengo todo el fic terminado! Dentro de dos días como mínimo subiré la última parte~**

**No os molesto más así que espero que os guste!**

Unos débiles rayos de sol comenzaban a alumbrar Altárea. Era una mañana normal, y algo tranquila por motivo de que sus habitantes aún estaban acostados en sus camas, pero en pocas horas eso cambiaría.

El cuarto de Zelda ya estaba completamente iluminado, bastante que hizo que la que descansaba en ese lugar despertara. Estaba adormilada, apenas podía mantenerse de pie y tenía pocas fuerzas. Sin embargo eso no era problema para no dejarla ir a darse su típico baño mañanero para ser la misma chica energética y positiva de siempre.

Al terminar de su relajante baño de agua fría se cambió de vestimenta, ahora llevaba su vestido rosa de siempre. Tenía un peculiar y dulce olor a frutas y lucía mejor que nunca. Se cepilló su suave cabellera rubia y lo recogió en el típico peinado que tanto le gustaba.

Estaba dispuesta a irse a comer algo al comedor, necesitaba saciar su hambre para que su estómago dejara de rugir. Caminó con completo sigilo con la esperanza de no despertar a nadie. Llegó a la puerta de la sala con su objetivo cumplido y avanzó pocos pasos hasta ver al sucio de Malton bebiendo leche.

-''¿Qué hace a estas horas de la mañana despierto?'' – Se preguntaba Zelda. Era extraño ver al pelirrojo sobre esa hora si ni siquiera el conserje estaba en pie.

Se acercó con a él con paso silencioso y ligero y se escondió tras la mesa más cercana posible, agachándose para ocultarse mejor. Le observaba como bebía el contenido del tetra brick y cerraba sus ojos para saborearlo mejor, eso le daba más que asco a la pobre muchacha.

Pudo observar que había algo por la altura de su cabeza que le llamaba demasiado la atención. Nunca se había dado cuenta que había un horno pequeño encima de un mueble alto. Una brillante idea iluminó la mente de la rubia, esbozando la sonrisa más maligna de todas.

Se fue acercando a Malton con paso lento hasta quedar detrás de él sin ser aún notada. La chica vio que estaba derramando el tetra brick que tenía entre sus dedos, dejando caer el líquido blanco que llamamos ''leche'' al suelo en silencio. Solo había una explicación para esto: Malton se había dormido de pie por beber tanta leche.

Zelda sintió un cosquilleo por la espalda descubriendo que era la oportunidad perfecta. Abrió un cajón donde tenía más de diez botes pequeños de pegamento, escogió uno de los que había y leyó la pegatina.

-''Pegamento rápido, fuerte y súper eficaz… Perfecto'' – Pensó la rubia para sí misma.

Se subió en una silla para llegar a la altura de Malton y derramó el pegamento en el mechón de pelo del que tanto presumía y cuidaba. Ahora ese trocito de cabello iba a ser historia.

Después de echarle todo el bote de pegamento en el mechón, metió la cabeza del pelirrojo dentro del horno con cuidado de que no despertara y procurando que el mechón se pegase en el interior del horno. Cuando ya todo estaba listo, la chica encendió el horno y se alejó del comedor para que así no sospecharan.

Malton sentía demasiado calor en su cabeza. Era terrible esa sensación, parecía como si estuvieras rodeado de grandes llamas que amenazan con chamuscar toda tu piel y ser. El calor era insoportable, ya no aguantaba más. Abrió los ojos y vio que su cabeza estaba dentro de un horno que prendía fuego.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah!¡Ayúdenme!¡Me voy a quemar!¡Socorro! – No pudo evitar gritar ni pedir ayuda. Ya tenía las llamas demasiado cercas de él, así que siguió gritando.

En cuestión de segundo apareció Zenona con una cara de enfado al despertarla de su descanso. Se acercó con grandes y pesadas zancadas hacia Malton, que aún seguía gritando. Le agarró de la camiseta y le tiró hacia fuera. Al sacarlo del horno con tanta brutalidad de le arrancó el mechón que tenía pegado en el horno.

Malton se empezó a tocar la cabeza con nerviosismo y preocupación. Al sentir que su querido mechón no estaba dónde tenía que estar y que ahora era consumido por las llamas empezó a gritar.

-¡Mi peinado ya no es el mismo!¡Que venga aquí el estúpido que me hizo esto! – Gritó con demasiada ira. Zenona le dio un tortazo para que se calmara y no gritase, y sobre todo para que se callase.

-¡Cierra el pico y estarás limpiando la cocina con la lengua para hacerte callar! – Exclamó la cocinera furiosa. – Por el amor de la Diosa, ¿qué te ha ocurrido? – Enseguida fue a por un trapo mojado.

-Pues no lo sé, estaba aquí y de repente me encontré dentro de aquel aparato quema peinados especiales y únicos. – Dijo con la voz llena de melancolía.

-Pues quien haya hecho esto va a pagarlo, por culpa de esa persona tienes la cara horrible, tienes heridas profundas y graves por todo el rostro. – Se acercó a Malton y le limpió toda la sangre que de derramaba por la cara de este.

En un lugar muy cercano estaba Zelda, escuchando toda la charla entre la cocinera y su ''víctima''. Estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared mientras escuchaba todo. Ella sabía muy bien que no debió hacer eso, pero lo que le hizo a Link es peor. Sabía que Malton tendría que darle su vida para que dejara todo de lado, pero no, ella seguiría con esto hasta el fin de sus días.

Escuchó como se iba abriendo una puerta a lo lejos, así que salió por la puerta principal y se fue a dar un paseo para que nadie diga que estaba espiando la conversación de Zenona y Malton.

Mientras caminaba observaba que algún que otro habitante de Altárea ya estaba en pie, trabajando sus horas diarias. Todo aquello era absoluta paz y armonía. Decidió ir hacia la cascada para relajarse y olvidar todo lo que llevaba por ese día.

Llegó y acto seguido se tumbó en el fresco pasto y recordó que ese era el lugar preferido de Link, siempre iba allí para olvidarse de todo lo malo y desconectarse un rato del mundo que le rodea. No pudo evitar derramar alguna lágrima que después limpió al sentir a alguien cerca. Volteó para mirar y se encontraban Saria y Cocu corriendo hacia ella mientras alzaban uno de sus brazos en señal de ''hola''.

-¡Buenos días Zel! Y sí, dormimos bien – Saludó Saria como siempre hacía. Esa alegría habitual en ella le daba envidia a cualquiera que intentaba imitarla.

-Vaya, ya ni me dejas preguntar como pasaron la noche. – Rio Zelda.

-Ya…Por cierto, ¿Os habéis enterado de lo de Malton? La persona que lo hizo nos está quitando trabajo. – Cotilleó Cocu, era muy normal en él sobre estos temas.

-¡Ah sí, cierto! Dicen que Zenona se lo ha encontrado dentro del horno con el mechón pegado dentro y las llamas le ha causado heridas graves. No dejan verle porque según Zenona es espantoso. Como si tuviera la cara deformada. – En la última oración se podía notar el sarcasmo que le añadió.

-Esto…Zel, ¿te pasa algo? Desde que hablamos de esto estás más seria de lo normal. – Curioseó Cocu.

-Ah…Es quelo del horno lo hice yo… - Esbozó una sonrisa de sinceridad para no preocuparles.

-¡Zelda eres mi ídolo!¡Yo no podría hacer eso tan vengativo!

-Tú no haces eso, tu simplemente matarías al que fuera. – Cocu recibió por parte de Saria una patada en sus partes bajas.

-¡Cuéntanos lo que hiciste! Me gustaría aprender un poco más de ti para vengarme de tal forma. – La rubia asintió y le contó todo lo ocurrido.

Ya era medio día y todos los alumnos excepto Malton estaban en un aula de clase. Les habían llamado de forma tan repentina que se susurraban unos a los otros que tenían que haber hecho para que los hicieran asistir tan de repente.

En el aula entró el director Gaépora acompañado de Zenona. Todas las personas que asistieron posaron sus miradas únicamente a ellos dos.

-Hoy os he reunido aquí para informarles sobre la agresión que ha recibido Malton por parte de alguien. Esa persona le ha causado al pobre chico quemadoras y heridas graves por todo el rostro. Me gustaría saber quién ha sido el que ha hecho esta locura. Que no se preocupe, no será expulsado de la academia o algo peor, solo será castigado por unos meses. – Después de lo dicho, empezó a mirar a todos los alumnos que le observaban, esperando a que alguien se mostrara culpable.

Zelda reflexionaba sobre todo lo ocurrido cronológicamente, primero el accidente de Link, después su muerte y ahora esto. Ella había sido la causante de todo. Se sentía bien por una parte y por otra se decía a sí misma insensible, despreciada, indeseada, mentirosa y sobre todo…

Culpable.

Esa palabra le daba nada más que dolores de cabeza. Su mente solamente repetía aquella palabra aunque pensara en diferentes temas. Finalmente se armó de valor y se levantó de su asiento, mostrándose ante toda la academia que ella era la culpable.

Su padre no era el único que la miraba sorprendido, maestros como alumnos la miraban perplejos. Saria y Cocu les miraron con una cara que decía ''¿Qué haces? ¡Siéntate!'' pero aunque los dos únicos amigos que la apoyaban les dijeran esas cosas ella seguía siendo valiente.

-Papá…Yo he sido la causante de todo esto. – Dijo con una voz firme acompañada con una cara llena de serenidad.

-Bien, ahora te quiero ver en mi despacho para decirte el castigo. Mientras que vosotros, podéis volver a lo que estaban haciendo.

Zelda siguió a su padre, con la mirada en el suelo y llamándose imbécil a ella misma. Gaépora abrió la puerta de su sala y cuando su hija estaba dentro la cerró con seguridad para que nadie los molestara.

-Hija, piensa en lo que has hecho esta mañana. ¡Casi le quemas la cara a Malton! Debes en pensar en las consecuencias que lleva esto. Aún no me creo que casi matas a ese chico, si no fuera por Zenona no estaría muerto. – Habló con voz serena y algo angustiada.

-El sí que es un asesino… - Murmuró muy bajo y apenas audible.

-¿Qué has dicho? – La rubia se quedó callada, sin decir nada. Gaépora suspiró. – Zelda, no me hagas subir de tono, te lo pido por favor. – Intento calmar su enfado, él no podía enfadarse con la única persona querida que le queda.

-¡Vale, si insistes te diré toda la verdad! – Exclamó casi enfadada.

-¿Q-Qué verdad?

-¡De que ese chico que TÚ defiendes provocó el accidente de Link para que cayera y muriese! ¿Eso te parece menos doloroso que lo que le ha pasado? ¡Qué sepas que yo solo le hice eso para vengarme por Link, porque sé perfectamente que él no podrá devolverle todo lo que ha pasado por culpa de ese creído! – Siguió exclamando.

-¡Pero debes aprender a no maltratar a los alumnos!¡Te caigan bien o no! – Subió de tono su padre.

-¡El que debería aprender a tener respeto a los demás es Malton! ¡Por lo menos él salió vivo del horno, en cambio lo que le hizo a Link ni siquiera se puede curar! – Se defendió la rubia gritando. Estaba intentando ahogar sus lágrimas para no mostrarse débil en ese momento.

-¡Qué sabes tú si ni siquiera estuviste con él!

-¡Presencié TODO lo que ocurrió!¡Lo vi delante de mí!¡Vi como Malton se acercaba a una velocidad inhumana hacia el pelícano de Link, le dio y se cayeron al bosque de Farone!¡También vi cómo murió enfrente de mí! – Gritó, ya no podía aguantarlo más, las lágrimas comenzaron su recorrido por las mejillas de la rubia.

Gaépora sabía perfectamente que cuando su hija lloraba en momentos como estos, sin dudar decía la verdad.

-Lo siento… - Susurró mientras se acercaba a la muchacha para abrazarla como signo de disculpa.

-¿Ahora pides lo siento? Pues no…¡No quiero tu estúpido perdón ni nada de ti!

Zelda escapó de allí y se encerró en su habitación durante el resto del día. Ni siquiera salió a la hora del almuerzo ni a cenar. Tenía a su padre de los nervios, ya comenzaba a sentir que había perdido todo para él.

Cocu y Saria ya ardían de preocupación, ¿qué le habrá pasado a su amiga para estar en esas condiciones? Decidieron ir a llamar a su puerta para averiguarlo. Subieron las escaleras y se pararon enfrente del cuarto de la rubia. Después Cocu tocó tres veces seguidas.

-Zelda, somos Saria y Cocu, ¿podemos pasar? – Preguntó Cocu, con un poco de preocupación.

-No quiero ver a nadie. – Respondió con una voz serena y llena de odio, nada normal en ella.

Cocu y Saria se miraron entre sí y se dieron por vencidos, no querían enfadar a Zelda porque probablemente los mataría tarde o temprano, así que se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar.

La rubia miraba desde su ventana el cielo estrellado a la luz de la luna. Su única compañía que tenía era ese cielo tan hermoso y sus sentimientos…unos sentimeintos que no llegó a comprender.

Ya era demasiado tarde, ella seguía pensando en ese indeseado día, quería olvidarlo todo. Más bien, deseaba volver en el tiempo para que nada de eso ocurriese, empezando con el accidente de su mejor amigo.

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy?¿Te gustó?¡Deja un review diciendo lo que piensas y comparte tus opiniones!**

**Por cierto, quiero agradecer a las personas que pierden el tiempo leyendo este fic basurilla. Me siento un poco orgullosa de mí por decidir enseñaros mi creatividad, ideas y mi forma de expresarme. También gracias a Payaso Coronado por enseñarme a corregir un error. ¡Te lo agradezco!**

**¡Gracias por leer y espero volver a veros pronto! o/**


	4. El regreso

**¡Hola queridos lectores! Lamento no haber actualizado en los pasados días, se me borró el capítulo entero y tuve que volver a escribirlo. Y como salió más largo que el anterior decidí dividirlos en dos partes. Así que este no es el final final :D**

**¡Espero que disfruten!**

El manto estelar aún seguía activo sobre el oscuro y negro cielo que rodeaba todo aquel lugar. Los grillos emprendían su canto acompañados de insectos que iluminaban el terreno con su luz amarilla, solo se podría tratar de luciérnagas.

Zelda era incapaz de conciliar el sueño, los recuerdos del ayer permanecían presentes en su mente, reflexionando sobre todo lo que pasó delante de sus ojos. Aún se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido con su padre y sus amigos, eran las únicas personas que podían comprenderla pero el sentimiento de odio hacía sí misma era tan fuerte que no podía describirlo con solo palabras.

La rubia se levantó de su cama y miró a través de la ventana que daba con el oscuro y brillante cielo, en ese momento era su única compañía. Se apoyó sobre el marco y observó cómo las luciérnagas revoloteaban una y otra vez. No pudo evitar que la mirada melancólica se apoderada de ella.

Así pasó un par de eternos minutos, con la mirada perdida en aquellos hermosos insectos. Una idea le vino en mente, le costaba asumir la realidad pero debía hacerlo por su propio bien…

-''Si no puedo vivir con la culpa huiré de ella.'' – Fue lo único que pudo pensar.

Abandonó la ventana para dirigirse al escritorio, tomó asiento y sacó un papel blanco. Aún no entendía demasiado bien lo que iba a realizar, pero era lo único que le quedaba. Así que agarró una pluma en con su mano derecha y comenzó a escribir:

_Querido padre:_

_He pensado y reflexionado en lo ocurrido desde la última charla que tuvimos juntos. He comprendido que no puedo vivir cargando la culpa y tristeza que me invade así que he decidido irme de la academia. No hará falta que me busques, todo tu esfuerzo será en vano._

_Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y jamás podré liberarte de mi mente. Gracias._

_Tu hija, Zelda._

Terminó de escribir la nota, la releía conteniendo un par de lágrimas que necesitaban salir de la oscuridad.

-''Tengo que ser fuerte, no puedo desmoronarme ante esto'' – Se animó a sí misma.

Cogió la nota y dejó su asiento tal y como estaba antes de sentarse en ella. Abandonó con cuidado su cuarto y se dirigió al despacho donde debía descansar su padre. Abrió con sigilo la gran puerta y con el mismo silencio la cerró para que nadie sospechara ni descubriera.

Fijó su vista en su padre, que yacía dormido en su asiento con los brazos apoyados en la gran mesa y su cabeza encima de estos. Una débil luz le alumbraba, no era la de la luna, sino la de una lámpara que tenía justo al lado. Se acercó lentamente hacía él y pudo observó perpleja un álbum de fotos que se encontraba al lado de Gaépora, abierto.

La rubia agarró con delicadeza el álbum y se dedicó a observar las dos páginas por las que estaba abierto. Había fotos de su niñez, acompañada de su padre, madre, y su mejor amigo, Link. Recordó cada momento que mostraba las fotografías y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras contemplaba como su padre dormía plácidamente.

Recordó su misión y dejó la nota sobre la mesa, acto siguiente agarró una manta que había allí y con ella arropó a su padre. Le dedicó un beso en su frente como signo de despedida. Le dolía el corazón, el hecho de abandonar a la persona que le crio y vio como crecía a lo largo de sus años le lastimaba. Pero era la única alternativa para librarse de aquel odio que le rodeaba y comenzar una nueva vida.

Se dirigió a la única salida disponible para huir y se paró en seco. Alzó su vista hacia el lugar donde creció al lado de sus seres queridos.

-Gracias a todos… - Susurró con un tono dulce, estaba agradecida a toda la academia por el esfuerzo que le prestaron.

Continuó su camino y salió del edificio. Ya podía disfrutar de la fría humedad rozar su piel, esa sensación tan fresca y natural era nueva para ella, o al menos eso pensaba…

Caminaba a paso rápido pero ligero, no podía perder mucho tiempo o no podría cumplir su misión para comenzar la nueva oportunidad para formar una nueva vida lejos de aquellos sentimientos que le perjudicaban la mente. Sin darse cuenta pisó una ramita que descansaba en un lugar del suelo. El crujido sonó no muy lejos de allí.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? – Preguntó una voz muy familiar y conocida para la chica.

-Mierda… - Susurró para sí misma.

Zelda recordó que Cocu vigilaba el exterior de la academia como su deber de caballero. Su objetivo consistía en defender aquel lugar de los monstruos nocturnos que salía a tales horas.

Corrió con las fuerzas que jamás había creído que tenía hasta la entrada al cementerio. Dos caballeros vigilaban el cielo cuando la blanca luna hace su aparición, así que decidió esperar hasta que la zona estuviera despejada.

El momento que tanto esperaba llegó, así que decidió remontar el vuelo. Se acercó a la plataforma y se dejó caer al vacío. Enseguida su fiel compañero hizo su aparición sin ruido alguno para cargar a su dueña sobre él. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la entrada del extenso bosque de Farone, su próximo destino. Allí pretendía rehacer su vida y olvidarse del mal que le apoderaba.

La joven rubia ya había aterrizado detrás del templo del presidio, un antiguo lugar dónde comenzó su viaje hacía los tres templos que residían en las tierras inferiores.

-Vaya…Sí que ha cambiado todo esto… - Susurró mientras contemplaba maravillada todo su alrededor.

Decidió no perder más tiempo, débiles rayos de sol comenzaban a aparecer, comprendió que estaba a punto de amanecer. Sin más que decir comenzó su recorrido hacia el interior del bosque, donde comenzará todo lo nuevo para ella.

Iba caminando a paso torpe y a la vez rápido, intentaba no desperdiciar tiempo para adaptarse al gran cambio. Los monstruos ya no se mostraban, todo era plena armonía y tranquilidad.

Llegó a la aldea de los Kyus, un lugar perfecto para convivir con una extraña especie y mostrar que no es una delicada señorita que necesita ayuda de los demás, pues no lo era. Mientras caminaba saludaba a todas las criaturitas que trabajaban duramente para reconstruir un lugar donde vivir y protegerse de los ataques enemigos. A lo lejos pudo distinguir al jefe de todos de la especie, así que echó a correr hacia él.

-Oh…¡Zelda!¡Que agradable sorpresa tenerla aquí! – Saludó como el amigo que era.

-Buenos días Salvio, me alegro de verte tan sano como siempre. – Esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Qué te atrae a nuestra humilde aldea?

-Verás… Me he escapado de mi pueblo para comenzar una nueva vida junto a vosotros unos meses. ¡Prometo ser de gran utilidad y ayudar en todo lo que se necesite! – El jefe se quedó perplejo ante el ánimo de la rubia, normalmente no era así de decidida.

-¡Me parece magnífico, joven! Aunque me sorprende que una chica como tú huya de su ciudad natal, pero si eso has decidido… Siempre serás bienvenida aquí, querida.

Zelda notó como su suerte cambiaba lentamente, la habían aceptado para quedarse con los Kyus a vivir una temporada.

El trabajo de allí era muy duro, todos los días iban al Gran Árbol a por algo de resistente madera para construir sus casas, transportaban cinco cubos de agua desde el Lago Faroria al día, inventaban trampas para que los monstruos que seguían acechando el lugar cayeran en desgracia, limpiaban los desastres que causó Grahim meses atrás y solían pescar para alimentarse cada día.

La joven rubia se sorprendía la resistencia que tenía esa extraña raza para pasar por todo aquello cada vez que se ponía el sol y tan solo descansar unas cuantas horas para volver a tener esta fuerza.

Al final cayó debajo de la sombra de un árbol para descansar después de que todas las actividades estuvieran completas. Por fin tendría unos minutos para respirar aquel aire tan limpio y fresco que desprendía su alrededor. Unos pequeños pasos se escucharon. La chica alzó la mirada para saber de quien se trataba, solamente era el pequeño Machi con una cesta de paja sujeta con ambas manos.

-Perdona que te moleste Zelda, pero necesito que vayas a por bayas para hacer zumo para almorzar, por favor. – Pidió con un tono inocente en su vocecilla.

-¡Claro! Ahora mismo iré, tú no te preocupes y haz todo lo que necesites, yo me encargaré. – Aceptó gustosa la chica. El Kyu le dio la cesta y se puso en camino para comenzar la nueva tarea que le asignó.

Encontró un par de árboles con deliciosas bayas y frutos que colgaban de sus ramas. Escalaba los troncos para lograr alcanzar los alimentos y los guardaba en la cesta de paja que le dio Machi anteriormente.

La cesta ya estaba casi llena, dos o tres frutas más y terminaría de completarla por completo. Al bajar del árbol en el que estaba ahora escuchó el ruido de un arbusto moverse. Zelda sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda y buscó con la mirada el causante del sonido.

-Habrá sido un animal. – Se dijo a sí misma una vez que no encontró nada, así que volvió a su labor.

Volvió a escuchar aquel inquietante sonido y volteó para ver que una banda de Bokoblins la rodeaban por todos lados, no habían dejado salida alguna para escapar.

Zelda sintió como su corazón latía a gran velocidad. Un sudor frío se deslizaba por su frente y sus piernas flaqueaban ligeramente. Los Bokoblins se acercaban a paso lento levantando las armas que venían con ellos. Ágilmente la chica le dio una patada a dos para abrir un paso para poder huir, pero los monstruos que había golpeado le agarraba de las botas y otros dos de los brazos, impidiendo que se escapara o volviera a golpear.

El Bokoblin que tenía delante levantó con venganza e ira su machete e hizo un movimiento horizontal atacando con el arma. La rubia abrió los ojos como platos cuando sintió un dolor algo fuerte en el centro de sus dos caderas. Dirigió lentamente la mirada hacia el lugar donde provenía aquel dolor y solo pudo ver sangre saliendo de sus caderas.

Los Bokoblins la soltaron y esta cayó directa al suelo, poco a poco la vista se le nublaba por completo. Lo único que pudo sentir después de aquello fue un chillido de dolor y unos brazos cálidos rodearle, hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

-''¿Qué es lo que pasó?'' – Se preguntaba una y otra vez entre la oscuridad. Sólo recordaba que aquellos monstruos le atacaron y perdió totalmente el conocimiento. – ''¿Acaso…he muerto?'' – Se volvió a hablar asi misma. No podía notar nada, veía todo negro, no sabía que pasaba a su alrededor ni en el lugar donde se encontraba.

Por fin recobró el sentido y abrió lentamente los ojos. Pudo observar a Tili como le colocaba un trapo húmedo sobre su frente.

-¡Mujer, por fin has despertado! Nos tenías muy asustados a todos… - Comentó con pena y a la vez alegría.

-…¿Qué me ha pasado? Me duele la cadera. – Preguntó con dificultar, no sentía las fuerzas que siempre la acompañaba.

-Te atacaron unos sucios Bokoblins mientras recolectabas las bayas y él te trajo.

-¿Quién es él?

-¿Cómo que no lo conoces? Si es…

Zelda volvió a perder la conciencia, no había logrado escuchar la oración completa de Tili. No podía mantenerse despierta y la cadera le producía un gran y terrible dolor que era incapaz de aguantar. Algo en su cuerpo fallaba sin duda, se notaba vacía por dentro, sentía que le faltaba algo vital para ella pero no lograba comprender qué era.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, hacía menos calor y había una temperatura muy agradable. La joven rubia pudo escuchar unos murmullos de una voz muy conocida para ella, pero no lograba distinguirlos, aún no despertaba así que era muy difícil para ella.

Lentamente abrió los ojos viendo un rostro demasiado familiar esbozando una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa. Sus ojos azul zafiro se clavaron en los ojos de ella con una mirada muy tierna acompañada. Esa mirada solo le pertenecía a…

-¡Link! – Se abalanzó a abrazarlo desesperadamente. Extrañaba todo de él, su presencia, su mirada, su dulce aroma y su peculiar y única sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-¡V-vamos Zelda!¡Vas a perder mucha sangre si te mueves! – Acomodó a la rubia en el lugar donde descansaba desde el accidente.

-¿Cómo que estás aquí…conmigo? – Preguntó sin poder aguantar las ganas, necesitaba saberlo.

-Bueno…Desperté en el lugar donde supuestamente me ''fui'' al otro mundo y aquí estoy, cuidándote como mi deber de protegerte. – Explicó con un tono dulce y cariñoso en su voz. Zelda rompió a llorar de felicidad mientras se abrazaba al muchacho. – Vamos Zelda, todo ha pasado. – Acarició la cabecita de la rubia como aquel día cuando creía que se iría para siempre.

Desde lo alto de una copa de un árbol, una extraña sombra femenina observaba lo ocurrido mientras su cabello blanco se mecía al compás de la brisa.

-Misión cumplida. – Esbozó una sonrisa dedicada a la pareja y desapareció.

Los dos rubios permanecieron abrazados por varios minutos sin importarle lo que ocurriera a su alrededor. Zelda se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó, quería seguir entre los cálidos brazos de Link durante un tiempo más, pero resultaba imposible.

-Por cierto Link, ¿dónde se han metido los Kyus?

-Los Kyus se han ido a buscar unas hierbas medicinales para que pueda preparar una medicina para que tu herida se recupere y podamos volver a Altárea. – Explicó calmadamente para que la chica no se asustara.

-¿Cómo que herida?

-Pues te atacaron los Bokoblins y te hicieron una herida profunda, pero eso se pasará con la medicina que te prepararé.

La joven ya entendió todo lo ocurrido: primero le atacaron aquellos imbéciles monstruos, Link la encontró y se la llevó de vuelta a la aldea de los Kyus. También entendió lo que Tili quería decirle antes de que volviera a perder la conciencia, sin duda hablaba de Link en ese momento.

Los Kyus volvieron con las plantas que necesitaría el joven rubio para preparar la medicina que le dijo a su amiga. Se fue dejándola sola con los Kyus.

-¡Por las Diosas!¿Cómo te encuentras?¿Te duele algo? – Preguntó desesperadamente Salvio, el jefe de la raza.

-No te preocupes Salvio, me encuentro perfectamente bien, gracias por vuestra atención. – Esbozó una sonrisa dedicándosela a los Kyus.

-Esto…Zelda, lamento mucho haberte enviado a recolectar frutos. Si no fuera por mí tú no estarías en ese estado… - Dijo Machi demasiado apenado.

-Si no fuera por ti no hubiera encontrado a Link, te lo agradezco con toda mi alma, muchas gracias. – Abrazó cariñosamente a Machi, este por un momento se sintió especial.

Link ya volvió con la medicina, según él, te devolvía toda la energía y fuerza perdida y curaba todas las heridas, y sabía a menta por si el sabor no le agradaba. La rubia se lo tomó sin rechistar y los efectos que le contó su amigo provocaron estar como siempre de enérgica e imparable, por fin la herida dejó de sangrar.

Después de unas horas, Link y Zelda se iban a despedir de los Kyus para volver a Altárea, donde posiblemente todos les esperaban.

-Me alegra haberlos tenido a ambos en nuestra aldea, espero que nos vuelvan a visitar pronto. – Declaró el jefe Salvio.

-Un placer haberlos vuelto a ver a todos, gracias por la estancia y todo lo que habéis hecho. – Contestó Zelda.

Se despidieron y tomaron vuelo para volver a Altárea.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¡Espero al menos un review!**

**Bien, sobre aquella persona que estaba observando a Link y Zelda desde el árbol es la única mujer que tiene cabello blanco (obvio), sabe magia y vive en las tierras inferiores. Claramente no diré nada así que :3**

**Sobre la otra parte del capítulo…Supongo que lo subiré en un par de días, tengo que dar tiempo para que podáis leer más calmadamente, ¿no?**

**¡Muchos besos y abrazos! :D**


End file.
